A Lei da Queda e da Ascensão
by Lili Psique
Summary: Draco descobre que é fácil esquecer seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Muito fácil. HPxDM. Romance. Tradução. Original por Duinn Fionn Geoviki. Oneshot.


**A Lei da Queda e da Ascensão  
**(The Law of Falling and Catching Up)  
por **Geoviki (Duinn Fionn)**

traduzido por **Lili Psiquê  
**betado e revisado por **Calíope Amphora**

Concluída em Setembro de 2005  
Traduzida em Junho de 2006

**Resumo:** Draco descobre que é fácil esquecer seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Muito fácil. HPxDM. Romance. Tradução. Original por Duinn Fionn (Geoviki). Oneshot.

**Aviso:** Rating PG; spoilers do Enigma do Príncipe; vício.

**Notas da Autora:** Eu escrevi esta fic em resposta a um desafio ("Eu prometo manter as luzes acesas"), uma proposta que, para qualquer outra pessoa, provavelmente iria inspirar algo muito sexy e divertido. Como sempre, roubei o título de uma música, esta do pianista de jazz Chick Corea. Vocês podem ficar felizes, pois é uma melodia instrumental, e eu não enchi a história com letras de música.

**Notas da Tradutora:** Esta foi a minha primeira tradução, e sem dúvida não teria saído se não fosse a queridíssima Calíope. A tradução acabou tornando-se um trabalho em dupla. Muito obrigada pela força, inspiração e amizade, beta querida.

**

* * *

****A Lei da Queda e da Ascensão**

_A Humanidade não suporta muita realidade. – T.S. Eliot_

"_Corra, Draco."_

Draco acordou mais uma vez repentinamente, após dormir muito pouco, e ainda ouvia o eco das ordens desesperadas de Snape. Podia praticamente sentir o cheiro do musgo úmido das cascas das árvores da Floresta Proibida e ver suas ávidas sombras esticando-se para bloquear seu caminho além dos portões de Hogwarts. Desvencilhou-se dos lençóis retorcidos e suados com o coração batendo forte, até voltar de vez à realidade. Apenas um sonho, disse a si mesmo. Mas não tentou se convencer de que agora estava seguro.

Jogou-se novamente na cama, encarando o novo, mas já familiar, teto. O tédio fez com que Draco decorasse cada rachadura e imperfeição no sinistro quarto onde estava confinado — que ele, surpreso, descobriu ser na casa do Professor Snape. Antes da noite em que... – bem, _antes_ –, ele nunca imaginaria que qualquer pessoa do corpo docente de Hogwarts teria uma vida fora das paredes opressivas do castelo. _Há muitas coisas que eu nunca imaginaria antes_, pensou.

Tanto a inveja furiosa quanto a paranóia que Draco sentira por Snape durante todo o ano haviam sumido. O professor de Poções não apenas o livrara da vingança do Ministério e do desgosto do Lorde das Trevas, mas também agira rapidamente e com eficiência para evitar que Narcissa se machucasse. Um Malfoy jamais é ingrato.

Fechando os olhos mais uma vez, Draco soltou um suspiro pesado, que mal agitou o ar mofado à sua volta. C_orra, Draco._ Ele correra naquela noite como se os cães do inferno estivessem atrás dele. O problema, Draco percebeu de repente, era que ele não havia parado de correr. Ainda estava correndo com todas as suas forças, mas de alguma forma, permanecia no mesmo péssimo lugar.

"O café da manhã não vai esperar para sempre."

Draco abriu os olhos relutantemente na direção da voz que reclamava, mas não respondeu o comentário.

"Aqui não há elfos domésticos para limparem seu traseiro puro-sangue."

Virando de lado, o loiro encarou o detestável locutor com um olhar de desagrado. Pettigrew encolheu-se, tentando — sem conseguir — disfarçar seu medo. O sorriso que ele dirigiu ao sonserino dava claras evidências de ser parte de uma tática usada com vários outros "superiores"; e, como todos os outros desafortunados vítimas dessa tática, Draco o dispensou com um breve aceno de desaprovação. Pettigrew visivelmente tremeu e deu um passo para trás.

Irritação se abateu sobre Draco e ele levantou-se subitamente da cama, cheio de energia.

"Cai fora. Eu quero me vestir e não preciso de você babando em mim enquanto isso." Já tinha notado as espiadas maliciosas do outro com o canto dos olhos. O nojento lhe dava arrepios. "Saia."

Draco não sentia falta dos elfos domésticos, mas achava que eles seriam uma companhia muito melhor do que Pettigrew.

Um homem que Draco não conhecia se apoiou na mesa da cozinha, sobre as migalhas do lanche da tarde. Snape levantou os olhos brevemente, mas, como nenhum aviso de perigo acompanhou seu olhar, o loiro permitiu-se relaxar um pouco. Notou o repentino interesse do outro homem por si e reagiu com calculada indiferença.

"Então é aqui que o pirralho Malfoy está escondido", o homem disse. "Pettigrew não foi o suficiente para você, Snape? Por acaso está formando algum tipo de abrigo para os rejeitados pelo Lorde das Trevas?"

Pettigrew empertigou-se, mas o efeito foi arruinado pelo guincho que acompanhou o movimento. "Cuidado com o que diz, Newburg. Lembre-se, eu trouxe nosso Lorde de volta. Onde você estava naquela noite? Ele ainda tem apreço por mim, eu sei disso."

"Sim, e dizem que ele também aprecia muito o débito de vida que você tem para com Harry Potter." O homem estreitou os olhos, mostrando seu desagrado com Pettigrew, e depois gargalhou. "Todos nós sabemos por que você está aqui, Rabicho. Não tente se gabar. Você tem muita sorte por estar enfiado aqui, onde Snape o mantém longe do alcance da varinha do Lorde das Trevas."

"Oh, pare com isso," Snape disse, cansado. "Você trouxe o que eu precisava e atualizou-me com as notícias. Pode ir."

Draco então percebeu os pacotes empilhados no canto – a entrega semanal de mantimentos, já que nenhum deles ousava aparecer em público. Todos os três estavam sendo procurados pelo Ministério; apenas Snape ainda era bem-vindo pelo Lorde das Trevas. Draco não colocara mais do que um dedo fora daquela casa escura em mais de um mês.

"Onde está Avery?", o loiro perguntou. Avery era o mensageiro usual, e muito mais respeitoso, mesmo com um Malfoy em desgraça.

"Morto," Newburg respondeu. Draco reprimiu um arrepio, tentando não pensar em qual lado o teria matado, e voltou a ficar em silêncio. Em seguida Newburg levantou-se, e aparatou sem mais palavras.

"Estou sendo chamado para uma missão", Snape disse. Draco não conseguiu descobrir se o tom indiferente do ex-professor era de contentamento ou preocupação. "Talvez eu fique fora por algum tempo."

Draco não gostou do longo olhar de cobiça que Pettigrew lhe dispensou, ou a forma com que seu corpo redondo inclinou-se para perto demais de si.

"Posso ir com você?", Draco perguntou, sabendo da resposta, mas compelido a expressar seu desgosto e claustrofobia.

"Claro que não. Pettigrew ficará com você. Não procure por problemas, Draco." Snape o encarou como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas acabou virando de costas.

Sempre um puxa saco – especialmente tratando-se do atual favorito do Lorde das Trevas – Pettigrew disse efusivamente, "Tudo que eu puder fazer para te servir está ao seu alcance, Severus, basta pedir."

Draco irritou-se por ouvir o primeiro nome de Snape vindo da boca de Pettigrew; afinal, ele não deveria se sentir à vontade para chamá-lo assim. Snape nunca o chamava de 'Peter'. Até onde Draco sabia, o mestre de poções nunca utilizava qualquer nome quando se dirigia a ele.

"Então guarde essas coisas." Snape respondeu, apontando os pacotes que Newburg trouxera, para a satisfação de Draco. Mas seu triunfo durou pouco, pois o ex-professor emendou, "Há outros na sala de estar, Draco. Veja se há algo que possa ser útil para o Lorde das Trevas."

Na sala de estar, Draco descobriu uma grande quantidade de caixas e malas esperando para serem exploradas. A maioria possuía o logo verde e laranja da Gemialidades Weasley. Ele sabia, por experiência própria e recente o valor de algumas das invenções dos gêmeos para a guerra – se tivesse qualquer senso, o Ministério fecharia a loja e confiscaria a maior parte do estoque. A falta de atitude mostrava apenas como o Ministério estava despreparado, mesmo depois de... – mesmo agora.

Separando as mercadorias, Draco encontrou uma série de itens que pareciam promissores. Descobriu que as Orelhas Extensíveis não precisavam de qualquer modificação para serem aparelhos perfeitos de espionagem, porém desconfiou que isso não era uma descoberta inédita. Havia ainda uma enorme quantidade de doces e quitudes que ele sabia, pelos comentários ouvidos em Hogwarts, que causavam a quem fosse estúpido o suficiente para comê-los transformações no mínimo desagradáveis. Lembrou-se que seu pai lhe contara que o pai de Nott usava alguns deles em sessões de tortura – feitiços de engordamento podem causar uma agonia terrível, principalmente nas mãos de alguém sádico. Draco colocou-os de lado para procurar algo menos sinistro.

Seus olhos bateram em uma caixa com um casal apaixonado em um amasso. 'Feitiços Patenteados para Devanear', ele leu. 'Um simples encantamento, e você mergulhará em um devaneio de trinta minutos excepcionalmente realista, fácil de usar em uma aula normal e virtualmente imperceptível (efeitos colaterais: olhar vago e ligeira baba).'

Draco não poderia explicar por que esperou até que Snape fosse embora para experimentar o Feitiço de Devaneio, já que havia sido explicitamente instruído a checar o quão útil seriam os artigos que Newburg encontara.

Também não conseguiria explicar por que esperou ouvir Pettigrew trancar a porta do quarto, para apenas então abrir a caixa, com uma crescente excitação.

Ficou desapontado quando encontrou um espelho barato, do tipo que sua mãe falara que não era digno de um Malfoy, quando ele era pequeno e implorou por um. O rolo de pergaminho parecia mais promissor, então ele desenrolou e leu:

'Parabéns! Se você seguir as instruções do espelho, irá vivenciar um devaneio de mais fina qualidade. Para aprender como utilizar o Feitiço Patenteado para Devanear dos Weasleys, basta dar uma batidinha no espelho com sua varinha e repetir _Erudio_.'

Ele seguiu as instruções. No espelho, viu a já esperada imagem distorcida, de má qualidade, de uma garota jovem – provavelmente uma das pentelhas dos Weasleys fazendo um favor aos gêmeos.

"Bem-vindo", ela disse com um olhar nervoso para alguém que não era possível ver. "Eu irei lhe ensinar uma única palavra, que lhe transportará a um reino de prazeres e deleites." Ela foi tomada por uma crise de risadas pelo tom formal do discurso.

"Vai logo," ele retrucou com uma irritação crescente.

"Uh, certo," ela voltou para o seu script invisível. "Você irá aprender a palavra do feitiço rapidamente, mas, como é um iniciante, só será capaz de aproveitar um quarto do que o feitiço pode oferecer. Com prática e determinação, você logo irá melhorar a qualidade e variedade dos devaneios que o feitiço pode conjurar, até se tornar um expert no Feitiço Patenteado para Devanear dos Weasleys, e não saber dizer a diferença entre o devaneio e a realidade".

Draco sentiu-se incomodado ao ouvir a palavra 'prática'. Oh, bom, não era como se ele tivesse algo melhor para fazer, preso naquele mausoléu por semanas sem fim.

"Você está pronto? Vamos começar. Primeiro, deixe sua mente pensar em uma imagem singular de algo que você gostaria de fazer. Você tem esta imagem? Agora, com sua varinha, faça um movimento para fora e para cima, assim -" ele apertou os olhos e concentrou-se na imagem, copiando-a algumas vezes – "e repita depois de mim: _Pariosomnium_."

De repente, ele não estava mais no quarto melancólico, apesar de não poder ver claramente o ambiente. A imagem era indefinida e hesitante, como a garota do espelho. Draco sentiu-se incomodado no começo, mas depois deixou-se relaxar, uma vez que nada de alarmante ocorreu. A imagem que ele tinha em mente, de voar em sua vassoura, tornou-se mais sólida. Ele começou a sentir o ar fresco e revigorante do outono ao seu redor; sentiu a madeira polida de sua Firebolt em suas mãos. Subiu nela, ajustou sua posição – o que lhe pareceu extremamente natural – e decolou.

Permitiu-se dar alguns giros no ar, mas o céu estava ameaçando chover, e ele aterrissou ao perceber algumas gotas molhando sua capa. Inesperadamente, o céu tornou-se novamente o teto de seu quarto.

"Ainda não deu meia-hora", ele resmungou alto.

A garota do espelho parecia acostumada com esse tipo de reclamação dos clientes, pois simplesmente sorriu e disse, "Eles irão ficar mais longos com a prática."

"É bom mesmo." Draco lançou a ela um olhar cortante. "O que mais eu posso fazer com esse feitiço?"

O comentário deixou-a perplexa. "Isto é tudo o que eu sei," ela insistiu. "Eu apenas lhe dou a palavra e o movimento da varinha. O restante é com você."

"Mas que palhaçada". Ainda assim, ele não havia pagado por aquilo, e por isso não se deu o trabalho de debater com ela nem mais um minuto; e ela desapareceu.

Apesar de tudo, Draco refletiu, até que foi divertido. Ele definitivamente tentaria mais uma vez pela manhã.

Draco ficou secretamente orgulhoso pelo progresso que fizera com o Feitiço de Devanear. Snape já estava fora há mais de uma semana, e agora o loiro era capaz de fazer o efeito durar por trinta minutos. Os devaneios tornavam-se mais vívidos e realistas a cada vez em que ele lançava o feitiço. Passou a praticar quatro vezes por dia, como um dever escolar. Draco gostava de pensar que isso substituía as aulas que ele estava perdendo, enfiado naquele lugar com mais ninguém além de Pettigrew como companhia. Suas sessões rigorosas de treino o faziam evitar aquele bajulador idiota por horas.

No começo, ele tinha achado que, devido às fotos da caixa, seus devaneios seriam cheios de mulheres jovens e gostosas em diversos estágios de nudez. Porém, após suas fantasias se materializarem, Draco percebeu que as mulheres jovens e gostosas aparentemente rebolavam nas fantasias dos gêmeos Weasleys, e não nas suas. Seu devaneio era aproveitado com uma companhia singular. Após algumas produtivas – e provocantes – sessões, ele não estava mais chocado em saber que seu amigo imaginário era um homem.

"Volte logo", o rapaz murmurava em seu ouvido sempre que o feitiço começava a enfraquecer. "Eu estarei esperando por você."

Draco retirou o relógio do quarto porque ele o irritava, parecendo ficar cada vez mais lento enquanto o loiro esperava o intervalo de uma hora — bem, talvez meia hora — entre as sessões de prática.

Draco aumentou o número de sessões diárias para seis. Descobriu que conseguia lançar feitiços um atrás do outro, e que isso aumentava o nível de realidade do segundo sonho. Ignorou a preocupação de que talvez conjurar tanto o feitiço não fosse algo bom, decidindo que, se mantivesse o número de sessões em seis - ou, digamos, sete ou oito – não havia nada com que se preocupar. Não era como se o resto do seu tempo gasto naquele buraco do inferno fosse cheio de excitação.

Ele não sabia por que ficara surpreso ao descobrir que o homem que encontrava em seus sonhos era o amante perfeito. Já havia se impressionado com o Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru – os gêmeos Weasley eram obviamente muito talentosos naquilo que faziam.

"Você tem que ir?", o rapaz perguntou. "Se você ficar, eu posso fazer valer a pena."

Draco passou a mão nos fios de cabelo bagunçados do outro, retirando-os de seu rosto, para em seguida lhe dar um beijo. "Eu não deveria lançar o feitiço com tanta freqüência," respondeu.

"Por que não?"

Ele não tinha certeza de por que não, apenas que isso teria algo a ver com o fato de que criara uma rotina para si. Mas rotinas não podiam abraçá-lo e mantê-lo vivo daquele jeito, e ele não conseguia pensar numa boa razão de por que deveria gastar seu tempo naquele outro lugar com o insuportável do Pettigrew.

Além disso, ele sentia como se estivesse prestes a fazer um 'avanço' com seu companheiro. Porque, enquanto tudo na fantasia era bastante nítido, seu amante ainda se escondia atrás de um misterioso escudo, que impedia Draco de vê-lo claramente. "Eu quero ver quem você é.", ele murmurou.

"Mas você já me conhece, Draco. Somente está com medo de admitir."

"Não, eu não sei seu nome. Me diga".

"Logo. Quanto mais ficarmos juntos, mais você irá me conhecer. Apenas volte logo."

O feitiço não foi forte o suficiente desta vez, Draco pensou. Ele sentia o ambiente daquele outro lugar se aproximando – a casa de Snape, lembrava-se vagamente – e, se ele se concentrasse, poderia sentir algo frio e metálico apertando e acariciando a pele sensível da parte interna de sua perna.

Draco permitiu-se alcançar a realidade apenas o suficiente para murmurar _"Pariosomnium"._ Percebeu tarde demais que não se dera o trabalho de usar a varinha. Sentiu as boas-vindas especiais daquele mundo mais uma vez, e entendeu que acabara de executar seu primeiro feitiço sem varinha. Draco não conseguiu esconder seu orgulho quando contou ao seu companheiro o que fizera, e foi recompensado com muito entusiasmo.

Depois de tudo, Draco disse para seu amante, "Eu preciso que você me conte quem você é."

"Então olhe pra mim. Realmente olhe pra mim, Draco, e você saberá meu nome."

Ele olhou, mas continuou perplexo por um tempo. Dominado pelo desejo mais uma vez, alcançou seu companheiro, e seus lábios se encontram num êxtase de afeição e entendimento.

"Harry," ele disse, afinal.

"Sim."

Pettigrew não via mais Draco de olhos abertos durante o dia; Draco não suportava vê-lo à noite. Ele mantinha as luzes do quarto acesas antes de cair no sono durante algumas poucas horas. Mas, quando acordava, um pouco antes do amanhecer, seu quarto estava sempre escuro. Ele fingia que não sabia quem era o responsável e por quê.

Mesmo assim, Pettigrew ainda fazia questão de que ele se lembrasse de tomar banho e comer todos os dias. Ou pelo menos Draco supunha que fossem todos os dias.

"Eu prometo manter as luzes acesas," Harry dizia a ele depois, enquanto o abraçava forte para fazê-lo esquecer o toque do metal frio.

Snape finalmente voltou para casa. Draco percebeu que o ex-professor inclinava-se sobre a sua cama enquanto saía de um devaneio para mergulhar em outro. Snape parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa, e Draco esforçava-se para dar um sentido ao que o professor dizia. O loiro pegava uma palavra aqui, outra ali, e os pedaços começaram a formar uma história: o Lorde das Trevas estava morto, a guerra acabara, Potter finalmente cumprira seu destino. Alguma coisa sobre Potter ter matado Pettigrew também foi dita, e Draco tentou se lembrar desde quando não via o pequeno rato. Mas era muita coisa para entender de uma vez, especialmente quando Snape começava a reclamar de como Draco estava magro e repulsivo. _"Pariosomnium,"_ ele murmurou, e encontrou consolo mais uma vez no seu sonho prazeroso.

"Isso não importa mais, Draco," Harry o assegurou. "Fique comigo. Nós podemos ficar juntos aqui. Eu te amo."

Draco acordou em um ambiente estranho. Eventualmente percebeu que havia sido removido para algum lugar novo em algum momento do passado – uma semana? Um mês?

Sua mãe apareceu para visitá-lo, e Draco supôs que estava feliz em vê-la novamente. Ele até permaneceu tempo suficiente nesse mundo sem graça para dizer isso a ela, mas isso não a animou nem um pouco. Narcissa estava chorando e acariciando os cabelos do sonserino, dizendo "Oh, meu filho querido, o que está acontecendo com você?". Ele a assistiu como se ela estivesse em algum lugar distante e eventualmente teve que deixá-la. Ele não pertencia àquele mundo.

Um Harry Potter muito cansado e mal arrumado estava em pé ao lado de sua cama, e Draco confundiu-se por um momento, sem ter certeza se ele estava de volta no mundo em que aparecia apenas para beber e comer. Potter devia ter percebido sua confusão.

"Eu trabalho aqui em St. Mungus," Potter disse ele. "Sou aprendiz do curandeiro Penticoff. Ele é um dos médicos que assumiram o seu caso."

"Então nós estamos no St. Mungus?", a voz de Draco estava rouca e fraca; ele não se lembrava da última vez que conversara com alguém.

"Sim. Você está aqui há quase um mês. Não se lembra de Snape trazendo-o para cá?"

Draco não conseguiu se lembrar, mas escondeu seu desconhecimento, porque aquele era Potter, afinal. "Posso beber alguma coisa?", ele perguntou.

"Você deveria comer alguma coisa, também."

Enquanto Draco empurrava comida pelo prato, ele perguntou, "Por que eu estou aqui?" Acreditava que Potter, sendo o típico honesto Grifinório, falaria tudo o que o curandeiro provavelmente não contaria a ele.

"Você fica perdendo a consciência, mas ninguém descobre o por quê. Snape acha que Pettigrew fez alguma coisa com você."

Draco deixou que Potter continuasse acreditando naquilo. "Você matou Pettigrew, não foi?

Após uma pausa, Potter respondeu. "Sim"

O loiro não deu continuidade ao assunto; não se importava em saber como ou por quê. Simplesmente disse, "Bom."

O Potter deste mundo era desajeitado e inseguro; nem um pouco parecido com o companheiro caloroso e familiar com quem o sonserino dividia seus dias e noites. Enquanto eles conversam, Draco o observava de perto para ver se encontrava algo em comum entre eles.

"Me chame de louco," Draco disse, com um toque de seu velho fogo, "Mas pelo que eu me lembro, eu achava que você queria me matar pelo que aconteceu com Dumbledore."

Assistiu Potter se mexer em desconforto. "Vamos dizer apenas que eu aprendi muito de Snape desde então, quando descobri que ele estava trabalhando para o nosso lado o tempo todo."

Essas notícias talvez tivessem significado algo pra ele antes. Mas eram preocupações superficiais daquele mundo vazio – preocupações sobre o Lorde das Trevas, lealdades e famílias, todas motivadas por um medo constante – e naquele momento, ele sentiu a forte atração de casa chamando-o. _"Pariosomnium."_

Vozes eram comuns no mundo que ele odiava. Algumas vezes, ele se permitia ouvi-las secretamente, nunca demonstrando que estava lá, antes de suspirar a palavra que o levava de volta pra casa.

"Nós fizemos tudo o que pudemos imaginar," Draco escutou, lembrando-se do dono da voz depois de um pouco de esforço. Curandeiro Penticoff.

"Então você acha que valeria a pena tentar Legimência." Potter.

"Se você não quiser fazer isso, nós podemos chamar..."

"Não. Se nós formos em frente, eu acho que deveria ser o escolhido. Eu não tenho medo, sabe, de que o que Malfoy tenha possa me afetar. O problema é a perda de privacidade."

"Você é quem sabe."

"Se eu pudesse apenas entender o nome do feitiço…"

Draco sentiu-se um pouco preocupado – ele precisava conversar sobre aquilo com Harry. Pelo jeito da conversa, ele acreditava que o curandeiro queria arrancá-lo do lugar que ele pertencia: ao lado de Harry.

Harry sorriu quando Draco contou a ele o que ouvira, e Draco imediatamente acalmou-se.

"Não se preocupe, Draco. Ninguém pode nos separar. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, você não sente isso? Este mundo pertence a nós. Estamos seguros, enquanto você se lembrar da palavra que o traz para casa e para mim."

Draco viu Harry belo como ele sempre era, sua pele bronzeada em contraste com a camisa branca desabotoada no peito. Mas de repente havia outro Harry ali; um que ele não conseguia ver, mas podia sentir, tão real como as mãos que estavam acariciando seus ombros e seu pescoço. Ele tentou expulsar o intruso, focando-se na voz doce suspirando em seu ouvido, o toque familiar que conhecia sua pele com tanta intimidade, os lábios que tocavam seu rosto com firmeza e calor.

Ele nunca sentira medo naquele lugar antes, mas foi tomado pelo temor naquele momento. "Harry, Harry, eu preciso de você. Por favor. Me ajude. Não os deixe…"

"Não, está tudo bem. Confie em mim", a voz de Harry disse, mas ele não conseguia distinguir qual deles falara. A intensidade de dois Harrys era muita para agüentar, e Draco sentiu seu mundo desaparecer diante dos olhos, e um puxão forte o arrancou de lá.

"Não me deixe ir, Harry," ele gritou, mas o Harry em seus braços também desapareceu. Ele abriu os olhos para descobrir-se novamente em St. Mungus. Harry havia ido embora, e a presença de Potter era apenas um eco distante.

Ele olhou para Potter, que estava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, evitando encontrar o olhar do loiro. Com um nó no estômago, Draco entendeu que Potter _sabia_. Virando para a parede, enrolou seu lençol em torno do corpo como se fosse uma mortalha e imaginou-se morto. Acabou achando isso muito mais fácil do que pensara.

Escutou Potter falando com o curandeiro Penticoff, e ouviu apenas para ver o quanto ele iria expor a vergonha de Draco.

"Ele está usando um feitiço chamado _Pariosomnium_. Eu nunca ouvi falar dele, você o conhece?"

"Bem. Que inesperado," Penticoff retrucou. "Eu me pergunto onde ele aprendeu isso. O Ministério baniu esse feitiço, mas aparentemente não rápido o suficiente."

Draco cedeu à curiosidade e escutou com mais atenção.

"Alguma criação dos Comensais da Morte?"

"Não. Dos gêmeos Weasley, na verdade. Eles venderam isso por meses antes que se descobrisse como podia ser perigoso."

"Perigoso como?" Harry soou estranhamente calmo com as notícias sobre seus preciosos Weasleys, e Draco discretamente lhe dispensou um olhar, para ver sua expressão.

"O Feitiço Patenteado para Devanear dos Weasleys mostrou ser tão viciante quanto heroína. Os Weasleys promoviam-no como uma maneira inofensiva de passar por uma aula do Binns."

"Por Deus".

Penticoff concordou. "Obviamente não era um produto com muita pesquisa por trás. Como, aliás, a maioria das mercadorias dos Weasleys. E os Comensais da Morte rapidamente investiram neles."

"Então Malfoy está viciado nesse feitiço?", Potter perguntou.

"Parece que sim. Ele apresenta todos os sintomas de um viciado: tem que ser lembrado de comer, de se vestir e de tomar banho. Prefere passar o tempo em seu devaneio. Não havia muitos casos assim antes de o feitiço ser proibido, mas nenhum foi tão longe quanto Malfoy. Também nunca vi ninguém ser capaz de lançá-lo sem varinha, o que prova sua obsessão em fazê-lo acontecer."

"E é por isso que nós não descobríamos o que era. Ele nunca usava a varinha."

"Os Weasleys afirmavam que o feitiço era impossível de detectar. Os seus produtos podem não ser muito confiáveis, mas ele nunca exageraram".

"E a cura?"

Draco prestou ainda mais atenção.

"Há apenas uma forma. Nós iremos remover a memória dele de como lançar o feitiço. Um simples e direcionado Obliviate será suficiente..."

"Não!" Eles haviam se esquecido dele, e a explosão repentina de Draco surpreendeu os dois homens.

"Mas Malfoy, você não pode continuar..." Harry começou, enquanto Penticoff dizia, "Deve ser feito, Draco, você tem que entender que..."

"Não! Vocês não sabem… Vocês não podem tirar isso de mim, vocês não entendem, é..." _Corra, Draco_, ele pensou, mas era tarde demais. Ele não conseguia se mexer, era impossível correr para longe o suficiente.

Ele estava discutindo com pessoas que não entendiam. Potter o encarou, olhos arregalados e cheios de alguma emoção que Draco não conseguiu definir. Mas o grifinório não se mexeu para interferir quando Penticoff lançou um feitiço do corpo preso nele. Draco conseguiu dizer um último_ Pariosomniun_ antes de ser imobilizado, mas percebeu tarde demais que isso não seria suficiente para parar o curandeiro.

Ele acordou para descobrir que Penficoff se fora, mas Potter estava lendo uma revista velha da sala de espera. Eles se encararam por um longo momento, antes de Potter limpar a garganta.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Potter perguntou, soando estranhamente hesitante, e em um primeiro momento Draco não entendeu por quê. Então ele se lembrou.

Não se deu o trabalho de responder durante muitos minutos. Potter o encarava com uma estranha intensidade, uma intensidade que ele vestia como seus robes de bruxo — como algo que ele adotara em um momento tardio da vida. Porém, Draco lembrou-se de que Potter havia matado Pettigrew, e um Malfoy nunca era ingrato. Então ele acabou cedendo. "Vazio."

Essa não era a resposta que Potter estava esperando, Draco desconfiou. A expressão do outro confirmou sua suspeita.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

A princípio ele achou que Potter perguntou aquilo porque era o que ele deveria fazer, e que ele estava secretamente esperando que Draco o colocasse para correr e esquecesse o assunto. Mas havia algo no rosto de Potter que fez com que Draco pausasse; algo convidativo e doce, que o lembrou do _seu_ Harry. Isso fez com que ele acreditasse, indo contra seu próprio bom senso, que Potter tinha uma idéia de pelo o que Draco estava passando. E ele decidiu dar uma chance.

"Há um outro lugar onde eu preciso estar. Um lugar ao qual eu pertenço e não sei como voltar," Potter balançou a cabeça, indicando que ele continuasse. Draco respirou fundo e continuou falando. "Havia alguma coisa em mim que me levava para lá, mas eu não sei mais o que era."

"Você se lembra de alguma coisa desse lugar?" Potter perguntou, meio distante, e Draco também não conseguiu encará-lo durante um momento.

"Eu me lembro de tudo. Tudo exceto... Havia um pensamento... ou… ou uma palavra. Sim, eu acho que era uma palavra." Então ele olhou para Potter e notou uma expressão de culpa. "Você sabe que palavra era?"

"Não mais. Penticoff pediu-me para te contar o que aconteceu, então, é isso. Ele apagou a palavra de sua mente, Draco. É muito perigoso para você sabê-la. Então ele apagou-a da minha mente também, para que eu não pudesse contar a você, não importa o quanto você me pedir."

Qualquer esperança que Draco possuísse de retornar para seu mundo – e seu Harry – foi aniquilada naquele instante. "Mas por quê?", ele gritou. "Eu era mais feliz lá. Eu não estava machucando ninguém; por que vocês não podem me deixar em paz!"

Potter encarou-o com um olhar abatido. "Porque você não parava de desaparecer em seus sonhos, e isso estava te matando. Olhe pra você. Está magro como um palito. Você praticamente não ficava aqui tempo o suficiente para comer ou cuidar de si próprio. Nós tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa, ou você continuaria dessa forma até morrer. Você tem que concordar que foi para seu próprio bem."

Draco não achava que tivesse que concordar com nada. A idéia de que Potter tinha algum tipo de empatia pela sua dor dissolveu-se no ar – Potter não entendia. Como ele poderia? Ele conhecia apenas o inferno visível de Draco; jamais conheceria o paraíso que Draco conjurara. _Ele conduziu o homem para fora; e ao leste do Jardim do Éden colocou o querubim e uma espada flamejante. _

Deprimido por sua perda, Draco fechou os olhos para esconder seu pesar da expressão complacente demais de Potter.

Eles pareceram acreditar que Draco estava curado, pois o liberaram com o conselho de continuar com sua vida. Ninguém notou que neste mundo ele já estava morto.

Ele de repente se viu em um flat mal mobiliado e continuou vivendo. Foi pego de surpresa quando Potter o visitou na primeira semana. Após visitas suficientes, ele não mais se surpreendia, mas ainda sentia-se balançado: Draco ainda tinha muita saudades de seu Harry, e não ajudava nada Potter fingir não se lembrar disso.

Em uma tarde chuvosa, semanas depois, quando o xadrez de bruxos e o chá e biscoitos não eram mais suficientes para manter a conversa em temas neutros, Potter finalmente se rendeu à curiosidade, como Draco sabia que ele faria.

"Então, o que aconteceu exatamente, Draco? O que o feitiço fez com você?"

Draco se lembrou de Pettigrew – um dos poucos segredos que ele mantinha para si – e da sua própria gratidão. Decidiu que Potter tinha o direito de saber.

"Era mais o que fazia _por _mim. Eu estava entediado na casa de Snape, e não havia absolutamente nada para fazer. Eu não podia sair, ninguém podia saber que eu estava lá, e Snape ficou fora por semanas." Cuidadosamente, contou a Potter como testou o feitiço; como começou como algo para matar o tempo e depois se tornou absolutamente tudo. "A casa de Snape tornou-se, à sua maneira, tão ruim quanto meu último ano em Hogwarts."

Aquilo surpreendeu Potter. "Mas o Lorde das Trevas havia ameaçado matar você e sua família naquele ano."

Draco imaginou como Potter sabia daquilo, mas Potter parecia saber de tudo nesses dias. "Eu estava feliz que meu pai estava em Azkaban, porque isso significava que ele estava a salvo do Lorde das Trevas, pelo menos por algum tempo. Até que eu pudesse pensar em algo para fazer. Exceto que eu nunca conseguia descobrir nada além daquilo que eles queriam que eu fizesse. Eu sabia durante o ano inteiro que os Comensais da Morte estavam esperando ouvir que eu fora morto."

"Mas você não foi, claro."

"Não. Algumas vezes eu me sentia mal por isso. Eu pensava seriamente sobre me matar, porque eu não conseguia imaginar outra forma de escapar. Então, de repente, o feitiço me deu tudo que eu sempre sonhara. Sem medo, um lugar lindo que eu podia chamar de casa, e uma companhia para dividir isso tudo. Era perfeito."

"Mas isso não era vida, Malfoy. Não era real."

"Não importava. Contanto que não fosse _esta_ vida. E para mim era tão real quando este mundo."

"Imagino que seja por isso que foi tão difícil desistir. Você ainda sente falta?"

Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento, até que ele pôde falar sem se envergonhar. "Eu acho que eu vou sentir falta para sempre. Mas eu entendo por que você achou que precisava me trazer de volta."

Houve uma inconfortável pausa. "Você sente falta dele também?"

Draco de repente se sentiu extremamente cansado de todos aqueles silêncios incômodos e se rendeu ao que considerou ser o final de sua dignidade. "Eu o amava. Eu sei que é estranho você me ouvir dizer isso, Potter. Eu sei que você não é ele. Desculpe se te incomoda o fato de que eu usei o pouco que conheço sobre você e te fiz ser o amante dos meus sonhos."

Harry não conseguiu esconder um pequeno sorriso. "Isso não me incomoda. Na verdade, eu me sinto lisonjeado. Só não acho fácil contar pra você..."

"O quê?"

"Que talvez eu também tenha alguns sonhos sobre você."

Draco sentiu como se mundos pudessem ser criados e destruídos durante o tempo interminável que ele precisou para entender o que fora dito.

"Você quer dizer… Eu não… Isso não é...", escutou-se gaguejar. _Corra, Draco._

Mas Potter moveu-se em sua direção, com uma questão muda em seus lábios curvados.

"Sim," Draco finalmente disse.

Potter tocou-o – gentil, cuidadoso, com tanta atenção que Draco viu-se totalmente imerso naquele único toque – e de repente era como se ele tivesse se lembrado da palavra esquecida. Com um toque, a casa perdida de Draco foi subitamente ressuscitada, e ele estava vivo – vivo neste mundo – pela primeira vez em meses.

Foi tomado por uma repentina calma. Ele refletiu a respeito, até perceber que sua longa ânsia de meses por correr finalmente acabara.

De alguma forma o toque tornou-se um abraço, e daí o caminho foi curto para tornar as coisas muito mais intensas. Eles se devoraram, e Draco não tinha a menor intenção de parar. Mas Harry parou por um momento. Ele não se afastou, mas poderia ser porque Draco o segurou, e não o deixaria ir.

"Você quer que eu apague as luzes? Porque eu gostaria de mantê-las acesas." Draco o escutou perguntar.

Draco sorriu. "Isso é uma promessa, Harry?" Ele não deixou Harry responder antes de puxá-lo para um beijo intoxicante – do tipo que tentava convencê-lo de que talvez ele estivesse voltando para casa para ficar.


End file.
